BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND CHALLENGE
by DC'sBirds1031
Summary: A short little fanfiction of Robin and Raven answering questions of their relationship and themselves. No flames! R and R!


**BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND CHALLENGE**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans_

* * *

_With Robin_

"So, I have to answer all the questions which is mainly about my relationship with Raven?", Robin asks me, he is wearing a simple plaid shirt and jeans, I roll my eyes at him.

"That's the point. That's why it is called 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend Challenge', duh!"

"Alright geez. Lets just get this over with."

...

_With Raven_

"Okay, why are we doing this again?", Raven asks, sitting on a stool in front of a camera wearing a simple white blouse with black shorts.

"Because I told you so."

"But you don't even own us.", she points out, crossing her arms and smirk a bit.

"Just answer the questions and it will be over.", I replied simply and start the camera.

* * *

_With Robin_

**Me: What is your first impression of her (or him)?**

Robin: A lonely girl wanting to be by herself for the rest of her life actually...but I do admit that I immediately fell for her violet eyes and how sexy she looks in her leotard ~smirking~ but other than that, I can see that she has a good heart.

_With Raven_

Raven: At first I think he's just another arrogant hero wanting to prove himself. But after awhile, I was corrected with a boy, accepting me for who I chose to be instead for whom I was forced to be.

**Me: Who wears the pants in the relationship?**

Raven: Me I think. I mean I do boss him around at times but I'm not the one who always makes the decisions, sometimes I need an opinion and other times I'm the one who support the decision.

_With Robin_

Robin: Her. But she's not the typical bossy type like other girls like saying, "We're going to do this and that and blah blah blah.". Sometimes I let her make the decisions and sometimes she let me. As like they say, Birds of a Feather flock together.

**Me: That is so cheesy. But sweet. Who has the bigger appetite?**

Robin: Me. Like every 4 hours after breakfast or lunch or even dinner my stomach growls. ~low growling~. And now I'm hungry, can I get a sandwich with fries on the side and a coke?

_With Raven_

Raven: Him of course! That stomach of his growls every night which always wakes me up! I have no idea why he can eat so much yet still looks the same handsome guy he's always been.

**Me: IKR, okay on to the next question! Who is more jealous than the other?**

_With Robin_

Robin: uhh..

_With Raven_

Raven: Robin knows his answer.

_With Robin_

Robin: Alright me. I admit, I'm more jealous than her. Its just so frustrating whenever she talks to another guy I don't know. Hello? Are you even listening?!

**Me imagining how Robin will act when guy flirts with Raven..**

_Imagination Zone_

"Hi I'm Jacob.", a tall tanned muscular man greets her.

"Raven.", she say simply and Robin walks up to them and wraps an arm around her waist.

"And I'm Robin. Her boyfriend."

_Exiting imagination zone_

_**Back to reality with Robin**_

Robin: What the hell was that?

**Me:** **My imagination zone. Hopefully is 50% percent better than what you'll do to boys who flirts with her.**

Robin: That's what Raven said too.

_With Raven_

**Me: Who made the first move?**

Raven: He made the first move.

_With Robin_

Robin: You couldn't expect the girl do it could you?

_With Raven_

Raven: It was a few weeks after the whole "My father will end the world" thing. The titans wanted to celebrate another birthday party and that was when he sang the song I secretly written on my journal. **_(Pause first. I always imagine that Robin sang the song from Austin and Ally, 'I think about you' for Raven to ask her out on a date.)_**

**Me: Aww, that's so sweet. Okay, next question. What did you guys did on your first date?**

_With Robin_

Robin: It was just an ordinary date. We went to the movies and have dinner after that. We pretty do everything together when its just the two of us. I mean we'll go on vacations in the summer and stuff. We're really happy as long as we have each other.

_With Raven_

Raven: I honestly think that it doesn't matter what we do on dates. As long as we enjoy each other's company it's really fine, wherever I'm with Robin I feel happy, complete.

**Me: Aww.. that is so sweet...yet cheesy.**

Raven: Its your script.

**Me: Point taken. Next question, who is the better driver?**

Raven: Me.

_With Robin_

Robin: Me. I drive my motorcycle faster than her driving her car. I think making it to the destination in time its more important.

_With Raven_

Raven: He drives his death bike really fast. Making it there, early or late, I rather be alive than being there on time.

**Me: ~anime sweatdrop~ okay..next, Who is more stubborn?**

_With Robin_

Robin: Her.

_With Raven:_

Raven: Him.

_With Robin_

Robin: She really is more stubborn. It was always, "I promise I'm okay." or "Look, I can handle it.".

_With Raven_

Raven: That boy has horns I tell you! It was always, "Look I'm okay now alright?" or "Raven, stop worrying I can handle it."

_Both saying at the same time_

_**Robin and Raven: He/She is just so stubborn to admit it.**_

**Me: ~anime sweatdrop~...okay...that was weird but oh well. On to the next question! Who is more organised?**

_With Robin_

Robin: Her, definitely her.

_With Raven_

Raven: Me. I'll admit, I'm a neat freak. I always put things back in the same place. And Robin? He's neat and all but sometimes he can be really messy and I have to boss him to clean it up. But as always, he dodge it by being all cuddly but he didn't really do it on purpose to cuddle me just to dodge cleaning up his mess.

_With Robin_

Robin: She's a bit too organised. But its really worth it. If she told you that I don't cuddle her on purpose so that I could dodge cleaning up my room, that is not entirely true...please don't tell her that.

**Me: I promise. ~secretly crossing fingers behind~ okay, next question, who takes a longer time to get ready?**

_With Raven_

Raven: He knows the answer.

_With Robin_

Robin: ~sighing~ Me.

_With Raven_

Raven: He's literally obsess with himself. Every time I take a quick 10 min shower he's still in the other bathroom, gelling or combing his hair. And after I dressed up for whatever occasion, he's still in his bedroom rolling off any dust on his shirt.

**Me: Boy wonders... okay, Who says I love you first?  
**

_With Robin_

**_a love tune starts playing_**

Robin: I did...it was actually kind of awkward.

_**Love tune suddenly stopped in a scratch**_

_With Raven_

Raven: Yep it was. But it was all worth it.

**Me: Haha. Okay, last question. What would you describe him/her in one word.**

_With Robin_

Robin: Raven in one word?...An angel I guess. I would call her hopeful but once I get to know her a lot better, she's more than hope, she's an inspiration, my world, a keeper of my heart. So everything she is to me, its angelic. So angel is the word I would describe her.

_With Raven_

Raven: A miracle. I mean, Robin was the first person, well other than my mother, accepted me for who I choose to be instead of rejecting me because of what I was supposed to be. I mean, a daughter of a demon who will destroy the world? No, he doesn't care about that. He knew me a lot better than the others. It was a miracle he became my friend. With him walking into my life, it's really a miracle.

**Me: Aww.. you guys are really Birds of Feather. Hope you'll have a great future ahead of you lovebirds.**

_With Robin_

Checking his pocket, making sure the engagement ring box is still there safely.

"We sure will."

* * *

**Well, that is all folks! I hope you enjoy the new and improve version of BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND CHALLENGE. **

**Goodnight!,**

**DC'sBirds1031**


End file.
